


[podfic] Another Cruel Lesson

by reena_jenkins, sauntering_down



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bullying, Durin Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kili has a face only a mother could love, Podfic, Pre-Canon, The Secret Language Of Beards, children are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntering_down/pseuds/sauntering_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let me see," he said, more gently, as he pried Kili's hand away from his head. He had expected blood, or at least a painful lump. What he found instead sent an anger hotter than any forge boiling in his belly. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(Kili is bullied, Fili rearranges some teeth, and Thorin's attempts at comfort are infused with the harsh lessons he must teach his nephews.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Another Cruel Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Cruel Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643283) by [sauntering_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntering_down/pseuds/sauntering_down). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon, bullying, kidfic, Durin Family Feels, hurt/comfort, The Secret Language of Beards, fluff

**Length:** 00:16:45  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_Another%20Cruel%20Lesson_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
